darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaine
Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges Background Ardus Kaine was born to the aristocratic family Kaine on Anaxes. Born to Roko and Sadrina Kaine as the youngest of 10 children he is no stranger to competition, having had to fight for recognition in a family unit as large as his where his parents were both members of large families leaving him with 9 siblings and upwards of 30 cousins. The Kaine estate on Anaxes, just outside the city of Pols Anaxes, was not small by any means allowing young Ardus ample room to roam and explore growing up. His father, like his before him and his before him, was a career naval officer having served in the Republic Navy, possibly back in his heritage as far that they served the navy of the Azure Imperium before it was fell under the influence of Coruscant. Growing up his father would regal him of stories of his exploits in the Outer Rim as a younger man chasing down pirates as a fighter pilot on the fringes. Even though this left Ardus with a more than average love for the Republic and it's military, he leaned away from fighter piloting and was more of an in the dirt and hand to hand combat type of kid as he grew. Starting early, the Kaine family used their influence to get Ardus year round classes in the Anaxes Citadel, as well as the occassional internship, starting at the age of 5. When he reached the age of 17 his family once again used their influence to help gain Ardus early entrance into the Coruscanti Pilot Institute. However, he turned this down in favor of a position at the Carida Academy where he prefered the ground operations of the military rather than naval operations. Heading to Academy of Carida, just down the route from his home planet, he quickly became known for his joy using melee weapons, as well as blasters, and his mischief around campus outside of the classroom. Over the next four years, Ardus worked hard to become one of the top ranks in his class. As of now he has graduated. With the Republic fighting a war on many fronts, he is determined to make a difference by fighting for his beliefs. Personality Ardus is a warrior in heart and in spirit. He has worked his entire life on his skills that will keep him alive in battle. Always one for a cause he will stand up with the underdog, even if it means his own life is at stake. He lives his life by seven virtues (taught to him since birth by his father and grandfather): Honor, Heroic Courage, Honesty, Compassion, Justice, Duty, and Loyalty. Although he tried to be strong and serious he often was cynical and light and humorous. Growing up in such a large family competition is second nature to him. Even though he comes from an influential and wealthy family on Anaxes he tends to push away from that side of his blood and would rather be recognized for his achievements of what he does on and off the battlefield, rather than who he is related to. Republic Guard Category:Archived Characters